Shemarrians And Demons
“Is all that lurking about in the shadows making strange noises and whispering threats supposed to SCARE me? Because all it does is ANNOY me! I can see you perfectly well, and I can hear you perfectly well, and I know exactly WHERE you really are and WHAT you really are, and-” ///ZZZZORRPPHHH/// ***GIYEEEEE!!!!!!*** #SQUELCH# “....Sister, I WAS JUST ABOUT TO SLAY THAT DEMON!!!” “Sorry, you were taking too long soliloquizing. We got other targets to deal with. Come on, let’s get moving.” “Confirmed. Demon locusts to the west of the city. Heavy retinue. Coming this way.” “Goddess curse them! I’d hoped we’d have more time to consolidate our position and pull out survivors. Okay, start pulling back to the beta lines. Evacuate who we can take with us, but no return trips on the shuttles. We leave NOW. As soon as we reach the fall-back, have Final Ruling of the Goddess commence KEW bombardment of the swarm. Then tactical laser artillery on designation.” “Final Ruling confirms. They’re in stationary position and holding, ready to throw rocks.” “Good. Le’s show those monsters a proper Dark Water greeting!” Shemarrians And Demons One of the few hold-overs from their days of service to the Dark One that the Shemarrians retain is a hatred of demons, partially because of their perceived association with the Splugorth and also because, well, the Shemarrians are righteous demon-stomping champions. ALL the Tribes understand that opposing supernatural evil is in everybodys’ best interests, and they’ll show little, if any, fear about going into combat against the supernatural. Hawkmoons, Wolf’s Path, Blood Riders, Dark Waters, Horrorwoods, and Skullcrushers These Tribes generally bring their heavy artillery to bear, typically trusting in volume of firepower to crush their supernatural opposition. Wolf’s Path takes especially savage joy in equipping their various wolves with paranormal sensors, silver teeth and claws, and other additions, and setting them loose to seek out and pack-slay supernatural monsters. The Lost Eclipse The Lost Eclipse has been known to try to play mindgames with Infernals....they aren't always successful, but the twisted mindgorkery has often left BOTH sides confused enough that the supernaturals have retreated, or at least lost track of their original objective, making for nominal wins. Also the Tribe's (and to an extent, the Sapphire Cobras') predilection for taking over the facilities of various cults and supplanting the worship with their own cults has often netted the two Tribes treasure troves of information of the psychology and weaknesses of various Infernals. Often, attempts to retake such appropriated temples have resulted in defeat, as the new occupants have turned their newly-acquired knowledge on the demons and devyls. Silvermoon The Silvermoons train and equip themselves as a matter of course to tackle supernatural evil, their signature silver being more than pretty decoration. They also aren’t reluctant to adopt various holy symbols to their iconography, further presenting a fearsome front to the supernatural. Wayfinders The Wayfinders, in particular, make excellent demon-hunters because of their knowledge of magic, technowizardry, and because so many of them are re-embodied mages and demon hunters. Many incorporate TW systems into their construction, making them even more effective agsinst the supernatural. The downside is that the high PPE ratings and high prevalence of magic artifacts among their number make the Wayfinders natural targets for demons, especially during the Minion War. Ghostrider Ironically, because they are NOT psiborgs but true A.I.s, the Ghostriders make excellent demon-hunters; their minds cannot be clouded and their souls cannot be targeted by the magicks employed by many demons. The Ghostriders are also not averse to simply drowning their demonic opponents under hordes of lesser robotic minions. Sapphire Cobras The Sapphire Cobras fight demons in a combination of ways similar to all the tribes, also employing nanite weaponry designed to target DNA of demons, if it has been sequenced, or nanite weaponry that incorporates materials the demons are vulnerable to and attack them on a far deeper level.. inside their own bodies. While the other Tribes generally deal with demons on a come-blast-slay-and-leave basis, both the Sapphire Cobras and Lost Eclipse are not above moving in on a demon’s lair, especially if it’s a cult headquarters, slaying the local monster, and then taking over the digs, once suitable exorcism and sanitation has been conducted. The Sapphire Cobras like to ‘rehabilitate’ the weaker-minded or more innocent of a cult’s followers, swaying them to different beliefs. The Lost Eclipse may simply set themselves up as another shade of demon in order to keep the smart(and self-preservation oriented) people away and lure the demonically-inclined in(to be destroyed). “Mousey, mousey, mousey, where’s my sweet delicious little mousey? Come out and say hello, my sweet tender little mousey...” “Go away! I don’t wanna say hello to you!” “Oh, there you are, sweet little mousey!” “Go away and stay away!” “Now, now, that isn’t very nice for a nice little girl to say! Bad things happen to little girls who aren’t polite and obey their elders. Now come on out and let me see you, little mousey!” “I’m not afraid of you! Auntie Tyla got me a puppy!” “Oh, ain’t that sweet! You have a li’l puppy! Is it small? Is it soft? Does it SQUIRM? Does it smell GOOD? I’ve always got roo-love for more!” “Take him out, Jaws.” ''-vreet-'' #GROWWWWLLLLL# “...oh shi-” Category:Demon Category:Advanced Cultural Notes Category:Sapphire Cobra Category:Shemarrian Category:Silvermoon Category:Skullcrusher Category:Hawkmoon Category:Horrorwood Category:Wayfinder Category:Wolf's Path Category:Ghost Rider Category:Lost Eclipse Category:Blood Rider Category:Darkwaters Category:Minion War